Musical Stories
by Saunders2
Summary: Shorts? Why this has shorts! A ton of musical shorts! In these short stories, Simon comes to an understanding, people smile as light is shown on a subject, and some of the most adorable snap shots are taken. If you wish to add to the collection, please PM or review with the song of your choice!
1. Mama's Song

**So, I was having a late night and thought, Why don't I do another songfic? I mean, we were listening to YouTube and I was connected to the internet, might as well use my access for lyrics and the Wii for songs. So, here we are.**

**Disclaimer:don't rub it in Kelly! I know I don't own Darkest Powers!**

* * *

**Mama's Song - CPOV**

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things._

_So now you have to let your baby fly_

_You've given me everything I'll need _

_To make it through this crazy thing called life _

_And I know you watched me grow up,_

_And only what's best for me_

_And I think I found the answers to your prayers._

I rubbed Derek's hand as it squeezed my shoulder. I smiled at the grass before me as I took another breath, readying myself to finish.

_And he is good, so good._

_And he treats your little girl like a real man should._

_He is good, so good._

_He makes promises he keeps._

_No he's never going to leave._

_So, don't you worry about me._

_Don't you worry about me._

I blinked back the tears, and I felt him move behind me. He rubbed my arms, removing the goose-flesh as it appeared on my arms from the chilly wind that blew my white dress and blonde hair all around me. I took another deep breath.

_Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me._

_Giving me away is not goodbye._

_And as you watch me walk down to my future,_

_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes._

_'Cause he is good, so good._

_And he treats your little girl like real man should._

_He is good, so good._

_He makes promises he keeps,_

_No he's never gonna leave._

_So don't you worry about me._

_Don't you worry about me._

I glanced back at Derek, his gaze meeting mine, love and reassurance filling it, convincing me to go on. I nodded and gave him a small smile. He responded with smile as well, and I turned back to face my mother.

_And when I watch my baby grow up,_

_I'll only want what's best for her._

_And I hope she finds the answer to my prayers._

_And that she'll say:_

_That he is good, so good._

_And he treats your little girl like a real man should._

_He is good, so good._

_He makes promises he keeps,_

_No he's never gonna leave._

_So don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me._

I crouched before my mothers' gravestone, smiling sadly. I read the inscription:

_Jennifer Saunders. September 19 - October 21._

_We'll miss you, Jenny!_

I finished the letter.

_Mama, don't you worry about me._

"Mama, don't you worry about me." I gently placed the words beside my mother's grave stone. Standing, I took hold of Derek's hand and walked out of the cemetery, with only a backwards glance as we drove away.


	2. Little Moments

**_Little Moments by Brad Paisley_**

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard_  
_That pretty mouth say that dirty word_  
_And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into_

_But she covered her mouth and her face got red_  
_And she just looked so darn cute._

_That I couldn't even act like I was mad_

He stared at her. A gasp, and her hands flew to her mouth, embarrassment easily seen in her eyes and the way her face looked like a cherry tomato. He continued to stare at her, completely dumbfounded. He didn't know that the sweet mouth he kissed, could ever possibly say that particular word.

And, when she glanced over at him in the passenger seat, he couldn't even remember the reason she said it. His truck would need to go to shop tomorrow, but for now, he didn't care. With her wide, apologetic eyes and bright red face, he couldn't think of much else besides her.

He laughed.

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_Well that's just like this last year on my birthday_  
_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake_  
_And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off_

_And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms_

_And I tried not to let her see me laugh._

The number, 239, glinted sliver in the light. The slightly banged up door and no longer shining knob welcomed him as puzzled his way through getting his hand on the door handle to open it. Moving some bags, he pushed his hand into open air and snatched the knob, twisting it slightly to the left.

He walked in, dropping his stuff at the door, ready for a relaxing night with his wife. But as soon as he had closed the door, the smoke detectors began beeping. The loud, obnoxious sound made him jump and cover his ears. He was just about to shout out and ask the only other person here why they were going off when they appeared.

She ran, past him, down the hall and into the kitchen. She yelped, and he immediately followed her footsteps and what he saw made him stop short.

Chloe's hands were covered in oven mitts as she pulled something out of the oven and put it on the stove. As she pulled off the huge mittens, she stared at it. Taking a finger, she poked the thing in the hot pan and sighed. Confused, he stepped in behind her and looked over her shoulder at the thing that had tipped the smoke detectors off.

A burned cake.

She had remembered. And, as he looked over at her, he saw her blue eyes filling with tears as she saw her failed attempt at surprising him. She looked up at him then, and her face fell as she saw that he knew how badly she had screwed up.

And right then, he couldn't care less about the horrid beeping sound. He knew he shouldn't be, and so he kept it as hidden as he could as he pulled her into a hug.

But a chuckle escaped him.

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me_  
_And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be_  
_It's the little imperfections; it's the sudden change in plans_  
_When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands_

Again and again. Last time, they had been stuck in the middle of no where when she had had the map flipped upside and refused to listen to him when he tried to tell her so. But, when she had figured it out herself, she had been beet red. And as he had chuckled at her impish look, he had taken her fingers and given them a reassuring squeeze.

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark_  
_And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm_  
_And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb_  
_But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up_

Now, they had finished up a movie, one of her favorites. But, she had begun to dose off in the middle of it. And now, as they rolled through the credits, she fell completely asleep.

As did his arm. The one on which she had her head using as a pillow.

She shifted, her head rolling into the crook of his neck and tingles shot up his arm, but not because of her. He groaned at the feeling of being a pin cushion and he wanted to shake his arm, help the blood run through it. But, just then, she sighed and snuggled closer to his side.

He looked down at her. Her face was covered by her blonde hair, and her hands are wrapped around his torso, keeping her right next to him. And as he moved his other arm, the one not being used as a pillow, and brushed the hair from her face, he knew he wouldn't move his arm, no matter how uncomfortable it got. With her blue eyes closed and a tiny smile curving her lips, the angelic beauty that was her could never be more pronounced.

He kissed her forehead and closed his own eyes.

_Yeah I live for little moments_

"Derek, are you alright?" she placed a gentle hand on his arm, worry clouding her blue eyes.

"I'm perfect." She smiled, before face turned into a confused frown.

"What do you mean?" he leaned down, and picked her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as a surprised yelp escaped her. "Derek!"

He covered her mouth with his. She giggled and pulled away. He pouted and she flashed a smile. His heart lept. "Fine, but you will tell me later?"

"Always."

_When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it_  
_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

"I love you, Chloe Saunders." a smile.

"I love you, too, Derek." he nuzzled her neck.

"Always?"

"Always."


	3. Love Like Crazy

**So, this is EDITED and all. And I guess we just don't own the Darkes Powers. (Just D, J's kind've staring at her iPod, trying to will iTunes to load faster.)**

* * *

**Love Like Crazy - Lee Brice**

_They called them crazy when they started out_

_Said, "Seventeen's too young to know what loves about."_

Kit stared at them for a second, like he wasn't sure what to do. Tori had a slow grin pulling at he lips and I _knew_ I was grinning. Lauren was the only one who seemed to have a problem with this new bit of information. While Kit was being supportive and asking whether or not they had any plans, such as budgeting and housing, Lauren had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face while her foot tapped impatiently against the carpeted living room floor.

Tori had left already with a smile and shaking her head at the entire situation. I had been me. When Dad had finished taking financial and other things with them, boring Chloe, I had stepped up and smacked Derek on the back. Giving a hug to Chloe, I had leaned into Derek's ear and told him that he had to always let her know.

Derek had nodded but Lauren had glared. "This won't last. You two are young, Derek you're eighteen. Chloe, you just over a year younger. A fling isn't going to keep you two together and I don't think you two are ready for that."

I had growled and stepped in front. "A fling, huh? Derek hasn't loved anyone before, I'm sure Chloe hasn't dated anyone before either. If this is a fling, I'm not sure they sound have been together for two years, only growing. And if you say Derek is forcing her hand, then you have no idea the kind of man my brother is. Or your niece for that matter. Besides, he'd never hurt his mate."

Lauren had looked like she wanted to say something else, but she stormed out of the room.

_They've been together fifty-eight years now_

Now, they're fifty-seven and fifty-eight and have been happily married for thirty-five years. How about that Lauren?

_That's crazy_

_He brought home sixty-seven bucks a week_  
_Bought a little 2 bedroom house on Maple Street_

Now, I will admit they hadn't started out perfectly. Derek, the idiot, hadn't told Chloe yet the she was his mate and when I had mentioned it, Chloe had jumped the subject. Derek had still continuously withhold the information from her until she had tricked him into answering.

When he had explained that what being a mate was to her and to him, along with his reasons she'd not been told earlier, they had gotten into an ugly fight. She was screaming at him that he was idiot and that he was insane for not telling her that she meant this much to him... after he had promised to always tell her things like this again.. well, I think that the marriage and perfect honeymoon plus the fact that they haven't ever strayed from each other explains all of that.

They'd moved out to Oregon, in the Red Woods area. A nice "log cabin" home in the middle of an unincorporated town. Nice windows, plenty of trees and space, a nice sized house. Derek's income made them struggle for a little while but they managed to get by with out a scrape. While they weren't left with much, they seemed perfectly content at the ages of twenty-one and twenty-two.

_Where she blessed him with six more mouths to feed._

Now, those extra three bedrooms needed to be filled and not just on the rare times Tori, Dad and I stopped by. Derek needed to have a family, desperately, and you could tell as he hit the autumn, wolf mating season, and the ripe age of twenty-three. He fought the instinct though, pulling himself away from all that, pulling himself away from being an "animal".

Chloe wasn't having it. She pushed and pushed and lured him until he bent. But a set of twins- Donnya and Darcy- wasn't enough. Once they had started, Derek was ready and eager. Chloe was a willing woman and they didn't settle until they had a son- Hunter, a set of triplets- Meeca, Mika, and Milo, and a little runt- a sweet blue eyes, black haired, fair skinned and completely innocent little girl named Love. Literally.

_Now that's crazy_

_Just ask him how he did it_  
_He'll say, "Pull up a seat_  
_It'll only take a minute_  
_To tell you everything"_

I had watched them grow up and live, taking care of their seven children, Derek's income and job thriving and falling. But, I didn't get all of it. They lived in the middle of _no where_. They were happy with their small struggle, with their children, with the way things were. I got all of that. I just didn't know how Derek _did it_. It was confusing and I wanted to know how it worked, how he managed, what kept him going. I understood the basics, I wanted to know the detail.

Derek had smiled when I asked, and nodded, asking Chloe if she wouldn't mind taking the kids out for awhile and that he'd meet up with them. Seeing me and the look on Derek's face, she had agreed and pulled the seven children along to the great outdoors. When the door shut, Derek lead me into the parlor and popped open a can.

"Want any?" he asked.

"Nah." I shook my head and took a seat, leaning forward eagerly. Derek nodded and sat down across from me. When he laid all the cards out on the table, I sat back and laughed. Derek had shaken his head as he stood up.

"Simon," he said. "I promise. This is simplistic and easy, but when you actually _try-"_ he shook his head "-one of the hardest things ever."

I thought over what he'd said.

_Be a best friend, tell the truth_  
_And overuse "I love you"_  
_Go to work, do your best_  
_Don't outsmart your common sense_  
_Never let your prayin' knees get lazy_  
_And love like crazy_

I smiled and shook my head at the sound of the door closing as he went to find his family. His reasons were simple, easy to follow and understandable. But, it made sense and I could see how it would take work. I looked over the parlor. A lot. I thought of the look on his face everytime his kids came to him, when Chloe had walked in the room.

As hard as this would be, it would be worth it. To have a love like that, almost anything would be worth it.

_They called him crazy when he quit his job_  
_Said them home computers, boy, they'll never take off_

Derek quit his job.

Chloe had nodded and taken it in stride, getting herself a part time job as a waitress.

Tori had nodded and taken it upon herself to be a free babysitter.

I had come to help out, understanding immediately that Derek had a plan, an idea. That he wasn't going to screw this up. Not for what he had.

Kit had been curious, but helped out anyways, loaning a little here and a little there.

Lauren had called him a lunatic plus some other things. She had been the least supportive of all and had walked away when she and Chloe had a shouting match, Chloe evidently winning. Lauren never said a bad word towards him, his practices or his family again. She tried to work it out and when she didn't, she left. Chloe had been angry with her, and Lauren had bent underneath that.

However, we were all curious to see what he had planned. Well, all except Chloe and Tori.

_Well, he sold his one man shop to Microsoft_  
_And they paid like crazy_

A few weeks later, Apple had bought a project he'd been working on. And they had been eager, paying him more than he could have possibly believed them to be worth. Tori had grinned and bowed, and I realized this had been her magic. I will grudgingly admit that my sister has her useful moments.

Lauren had been shocked, not saying a word. She had sat on the couch with a slightly dazed expression and didn't move for awhile.

Kit had barely believed it, grinning from ear to ear and giving his son a hug. I had given them a much deserved congratulations, but stepped backed. I knew that Kit, Lauren and Tori wouldn't be far behind. Not if they wanted to understand to some degree how all this had been possible, how all this had worked out.

I sat back and waited.

_Just ask him how he made it_

_He'll tell you faith and sweat_  
_And the heart of a faithful woman_

_Who never let him forget_

Tori had gotten married a little while after that, to a poor bloke named Samuel. Turns out, the guy was a werewolf. And, after a little while, Tori came running to Chloe. She had said she didn't know how to handle being the wife of a werewolf, how to deal with him, how to, and I quote, "keep him in control with just a bat of the eyes". Chloe had smiled and taken her away to explain, with a glare at me for having eavesdropped.

When she had gotten home, Tori had kissed Sam (and I would go into more depth, but I'll have nightmares for weeks if I do). After that, even though he had been that way before, Sam was a lovesick puppy. He did anything and _everything_ in his power to keep her with him and happy. Tori mellowed at after that, completely content with her werewolf. They had a little boy follow them after two months, a sweet thing and a sorcerer. Dad's still trying to figure out how that worked out.

Dad and Lauren watched Tori and Sam grow, the love and tenderness spark and light an ever growing fire in their family. They were seeing stars, completely blown away by the similiarties that Chloe and Tori shared in the way they ran their house and crazy children, along with making sure to keep their overprotective and loving husbands in check. They were also startled to watch Derek and Sam interact with their wives and kids, the love that shown brightly as they took in their pride and joy, as they watched their packs grow. Sam and Tori had three preceeding kids- a set of twins named Carla and Kameryn, along with another boy named Jacob. And, if you're wondering, yes, that name is due to Twilight and that Sam and Jacob are both, as they found out after Jake's first Change, that they look extremely similar to both Jacob from Twilight and to each other. Tori has yet to stop teasing them about it.

Dad and Lauren turned to Derek, asking more questions then just listening. But, after Derek had waited, quite patiently, through all the 'well how about...'s' and 'how do you...'s', he gave them the exact same things that he given me to chew over. They had sitten there for awhile while Derek had made dinner. He had also taken a picture of their dazed and puzzled faces for me to keep and laugh over.

They understood after that, never againg Derek's, Sam's or the girls' sanity again.

_Be a best friend, tell t__he truth_

_And overuse "I love you"_  
_Go to work, do your best_  
_Don't outsmart your common sense_  
_Never let your prayin' knees get lazy_  
_And love like crazy_

I didn't know, however, that my turn was coming up. That, at the age of twenty-six, I would get to expierence the inter-workings, the deepness, the beautiful light of Derek's family. Of a life.

_Always treat your woman like a lady_  
_Never get to old to call her baby_  
_Never let your prayin' knees get lazy_  
_And love like crazy_

_They called him crazy when they started out_  
_They've been together fifty-eight years now_

**3rd person**

Derek watched his brother grow up and conquer in New York, and was now watching him fall in love in New York. His brother, all the way across the continent, had found love. He got to see the wondrous life of a loving family. He got to expirence the joys, pains, happiness, and annoyance that came with being a loving husband and leading father.

Chloe was tucked into Derek's side, smiling down at a photo as her kids played in the yard. It was a photo from when they were teens, young, wild, ambitious. Also scared, wondering and moving. She glanced up at her seven children, three of them teens, and wondered how her and a gang of misfits, troublemakers, adults, nut jobs, werewolves, spellcasters, necromancers, humans, children and family got here. She looked around her at the growth and saw a towering maple. _We grew, _she thought to herself.

_Ain't that crazy?_

* * *

**Now, ain't that crazy? *giggles* Oh, I am so punny.**

**J- yes you are, D. Now get to the point.**

**D- You're boring.**

**J- no, i'm tired. iTunes is taking forever.**

**D-poor girl. Anyways, we have, I think, another update coming, right?**

**J- yeah, that just so happens to be over 6,000 words long at the current moment. *scowls* screw me and my tendency to write long stuff.**

**D- i'm sure the readers will adore it. Right guys? *whispers* and if you don't, you will pay.**

**J- don't scare them, doesn't matter to- *screams in delight* IT'S DONE LOADING! Toodles everyone!**

-****DJ****

**D- you over overly excited puppy**


	4. Waitin' On A Woman

_**Waiting on a Woman by Brad Paisley.**_

_**Summary: smile and deal because you don't mind.**_

**_Disclaimer: no, i don't._**

* * *

_Sittin' on a bench at West Town Mall_

_He sat down in his overalls and asked me_  
_"You waitin' on a woman?"_

I sat there, annoyed. Clara was over three hours late. She'd _promised _that she, along with our twins Lilly and Lilac, would be back by noon. It was three! And she wasn't here. You know, I think I'm more anxious then annoyed. My wife, of two years, was missing and had been for three hours. She wasn't answering her phone, and I'd left about a million voicemails on there. She just wasn't here.

I ran my hand through through my hair as I landed on the bench with a thud and sighed. Footsteps, the sound of heavy boots stepping on leaves and concrete, came closer to me. They weren't Clara's.

The person who belonged to the footsteps sat down on the bench beside me. I looked up then to see an older gentleman,maybe in his late fifties, grinning at me.

"Derek Souza, son. And you are?"

"Johnny Tompson, sir." I said, confused as to why he was talking to me.

"You waiting on a woman?" The gleam in his eyes said he already knew, that he knew what it was like.

_I nodded yes and said, "how 'bout you?"_  
_He said, "Son since nineteen fifty-two I've been_  
_Waitin' on a woman._

I sat back, resting against the metal of the bench and grinned. "Yeah, supposedly, she was supposed to be here three hours ago. How long have you been waiting?"

"Today? Since about nine in the morning. Since I've known her? About forty years." I just shook my head, wondering how he could deal with waiting for so long.

_"When I picked her up for our first date,_  
_I told her I'd be there at eight._  
_And she came down the stairs at eight-thirty_  
_She said, 'I'm sorry that I took so long_  
_Didn't like a thing that I tried on'_  
_But let me tell you son, she sure looked pretty._

Derek went on to say, "You know, on our first date, she was thirty minutes late. My sister had gone over two hours earlier to help her and she didn't come down the stairs until about eight thirty." I choked on my spit as he grinned at my face. "She had blushed when I told her how long waited and had begun to stammer apologies. Telling me that Tori and Liz, along with her friend Rae hadn't liked a thing she'd tried on. However, let me tell you Johnny-boy, she looked beautiful."

_"_Yeah,_ she'll take her time, but I don't mind_  
_Waitin' on a woman."_

_He said, "the wedding took a year to plan_  
_You talk about an anxious man, I was nervous_  
_Waitin' on a woman"_

"We were married about three years later, and even then, she was five minutes late for the ceremony."

I shook my head in sympathy for the poor man. He was stood up so many times, he must have felt unloved.

"How did you deal with that stand?" I ask him as he grins, like he's remembering something.

"Simply chewed my sister out during the reception when Chloe wasn't around to defend her." I grinned back at him, liking him more and more.

_And then he nudged my arm like old men do_  
_And said, "I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth it_  
_Waitin' on a woman"_

Derek grinned back at me and slung his arm along the back of the bench. I turned on my side, ready to hear more of his story. He nudged my arm with his hand closest to me and leaned in, his eyes glinting.

"However, our honeymoon? That was more the perfect." I threw my head back and laughed, my entire body shaking. Derek chuckled, his laugh deep and rich as he joins in.

_"And I don't guess we've been anywhere_  
_She hasn't made us late I swear_  
_Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it."_

We talked some more, going on about different circumstances, different times in which we had been waiting.

"I think Clara does it just because she knows she'll get away with it." I stay at one point.

"You know, I don't think Chloe, as humble and eager to please as she is, is exempt from that rule." We laughed at that.

_"Boy, it's just a fact of life_  
_It'll be the same with your young wife_  
_Might as well go on and get used to it_  
_She'll take her time, 'cause you don't mind,_  
_Waitin' on a woman."_

"As funny as it is sometimes, it's so aggravating." I groan and roll my neck, stretching it out.

"It's simply a fact of life." Derek patted my hand in sympathy. "But just remember this, she'll take her time, and you'll let her, because you don't mind."

I nodded and shot him a smile as I rolled my unused joints after having sat in a position for so long.

_I've read somewhere statistics show_  
_The man's always the first to go_  
_And that makes sense 'cause I know she won't be ready._

We talked a little more, when Derek pulled out his phone and looked something up.

"You know, even science agrees." He flipped his phone at around so I could see what he was talking about.

**The Likely-Hood of Dieing before Your Spouse**

was the title. I scanned over it, the statistics, the paragraph, the comments. I pulled away, letting him know I'd finished reading.

"Girls will die after men, it's the sad truth. However, it makes sense. There is no way they'll be ready by the time we're ready to pass on." I nod emphatically.

_So when it finally comes my time_  
_And I get to the other side_  
_I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any_  
_I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind_  
_Waitin' on a woman._

"So, I guess that, when we do pass on," I gesture to the window, as if it was the afterlife "We just find a bench like this one wait?" I pat our seat

Derek nods, "That's exactly what we do."

_Honey, take your time, cause I don't mind_  
_Waitin' on a woman._

"Hey boys!" Clara comes walking in, Lilly and Lilac clutching th hands of a blonde I don't recognize. The blonde is followed by a black haired girl who looks like one of those Bratz dolls.

"Hey." I nod my head in acknowledgement. The blonde drops the hands of my girls, who immediately pout. She sighs, picks up Lilly and puts her on her up while she pulls Lilac to her side.

"Sorry, Der." She says, smiling apologetically at Derek. That's when I begin to take in small details. Like, the silver streaks that line her hair and the wrinkles that are starting to show in her flawless skin.

"Johnny, son, this is the woman I've been telling you about." He gets up and walks over to the blonde. Kissing her cheek, she giggles as he puts his face in her hair, like this is normal. I raise my eyebrows at the act, but don't question it aloud. "Chloe, meet Johnny. Johnny, meet my wife, Chloe Souza."

Chloe smiles, "Clara has told me so much about you."

We chat for a bit before we split up, Clara and I peeling Lilly and Lilac off Chloe.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Clara asks as we walk to the car. "Are you upset at me that I made you wait so long?"

I think about the bench, Derek and Chloe, about the long three hour wait, about my talk with Derek.

"Nah. In fact, I'm perfectly fine with it."

* * *

**Done! I'm amazing! And publishing this at midnight, but done all the same!**

**-Jo**


	5. This Kiss

**So, here's my next addition. All (but Mama's Song) have been updated and edited. So, here's this song that I worked myself sick over. I kind've hate how long this is, I didn't mean for it to be, but it is. **

**Anyways, this piece is _DEDICATED to ShatteredAngelWings _for her continued support and bright ideas. Also, for her diligent work in updating as often as possible. She is way more responisble than I am *blushes*.**

**Also: Puedes encontrar un unicornio? (Have you ever encountered an unicorn?)**

* * *

**Sum****mary: So, I am twenty-one with no life. Does that constitute for anything? Such as a superb dating life? No? Fine. I'll stick to being a schizo, hardworking, crazy waitress. Yeah. Does that mean I get to blame my mental problem when I spill coffee? Or is just the fact that I really didn't realize that? Maybe fate? Though this is mostly likely chance. How could I- I?!- ever date the mysterious, emerald eyed Derek Souza- or says Rae. Though my personal opinion is that he's just a teenage jock in a twenty-four year old body. But my tingling lips say otherwise.**

* * *

**This Kiss by Faith Hill**

The color green. I didn't even realize that until we were inches away from each other. His eyes were the color of emeralds. A frightening, sharp and piercing color, speaking of intelligence and power. But also of someone gentle.

"I'm so sorry." I said again.

"You're fine." He grunted, but grabbed more napkins.

"I'm really, really-"

"It's fine. Nothing to do about it now, we can just clean it up." I nodded and blushed.

Pulling out of my pocket his check and coupons, I put the coupons in front of him while I continued to clean up the spill. I looked at the check and flinched. I was going to be paying twenty five bucks. This was so coming out of my budget.

"What are these for?" I looked up to see him pointing at the coupons.

"Half of my repayment to you. I will also pay your check. It's all on me. I'm am so sor-" I yelped as someone came from behind me jumpedstarted me. I spun around and slid in the coffee that had leaked onto the floor. I landed with an oomph and a curse from my cushion. Nate laughed at me.

"I hate you." I whispered-yelled at him. "You know I can't socialize with customers and I'm not even on break. Go bother your girlfriend, she's in the corner booth in the back."

"You don't call that socializing?" Nate pointed at me and I finally took in where I was sitting- the customer I spilled coffee all over. My arms were around his neck and his arms were wrapped around my waist, as if he'd been trying to keep me from falling. And I was sitting in his lap. I giggled nervously and was about to get off when I heard the sounds of Rachelle-the kind've nice girl who was the cashier and in charge of all waiters and waitresses. I had no idea how I was going to explain this to her.

About to get off the customer's lap, I slipped, again, in the coffee and fell into his chest. I chirped in surprise, Nate erupted into more laughter, and the customer just sat stock still with his arms still around me.

"What is going on here?" Rae asked, her voice confused and disbelieving. Nate stopped laughing and I quickly stood, but almost lost my balance- if the customer hadn't put a hand on my waist to keep me standing. I flushed a bright red.

"W-w-well, Rae, it- I just s-s-spilled- and I-" I flushed a brighter red as my speech impediment acted up with my embarrassment. Suddenly, there was a chuckle.

"Sorry. It's my fault." I turned to gape at the customer. No way, he would not- "I was teasing her and she accidentally spilled the coffee. She then jumped when he came to say hi and she fell in my lap. I kind of kept her there even though she tried to get out. My fault, ma'am." He stood, and turned to me and placing something in my hand as he leaned down, I didn't expect him to do what he did.

He kissed me, soft lips meeting mine. I gasped and he pulled away before I even comprehended the situation.

"Call me later," he glanced down at my name tag "Chloe." The customer left.

_I don't want another heartbreak_  
_I don't need another turn to cry, no_

"No way!" Rae said. "You cannot, on any level, be dating the ever so yummy Derek Souza!"

"W-what?" I asked, still startled from the customer's kiss.

"You don't even know who your dating, do you?" Rae said.

"Umm," I glanced at the paper the customer had given me. His handwriting was sloppy, but legible, telling me his number and 'you're welcome. now continue the story- D'

"Yeah, I do thanks." I said, tucking the paper into my apron. "I just didn't know he was the huge owner. We've only been dating a little while."

Rae glanced at me reproachfully. "Fine, get behind the counter and get to work. I will excuse it this once."

"Thanks Rae!" I said, smiling. I picked up all the dishes on the table and hurried away, ready to hand off the dishes and get back to work. Giving an apologetic smile to Nashla, the dishes girl, and whipped out my pen and notepad. Walking out from behind the counter, I flashed a smile at the customers.

"Hi! My name's Chloe and I'll be your server today. What would you like to drink?" I asked with a smile.

"Uh, I'll have a coke." The guy said. He looked over his menu at his companion, a pretty brunette.

"I'll take a lemonade." The girl smiled at me. "No ice please."

"'Kay, I'll be back with these." I said with a perky smile before walking off to the fountain. "A lemonade, no ice and a coke. I have another customer." I whispered to Kalli before walking off to greet my responsibility.

* * *

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I said, pulling off my apron as I clocked out.

"Who's taken your spot?" Rae asked.

"Bentlee." She nodded and waved me a goodbye. I nodded and left the diner, fiddling with the piece of paper my 'boyfriend's' number was written on. Pulling out my phone, I took a deep breath a dialed his number.

"Who is this?" A deep voice rumbled through the speaker after two rings.

"M-me." I stuttered.

"Ah, you're the girl with the speech impediment from JJ's Diner." He gave a rumbling chuckle.

Giggling nervously, I said, "Y-yeah that's me."

"So, it's six thirty. You didn't call earlier, why?"

I rolled my eyes at the obviousness of it. No one, until they worked at one, understands the work hours of a diner waitress. "Because I didn't get off work until now."

"You call that work?" He asked with an incredulous tone. Well, if he's a huge housing business man, of course he'd think that.

"Well, I called working a Shopko a part time job and I worked at Sonic in the wee hours of the morning. I also called that work." I could just see him rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, so you want to come over? Get to know each other if we're going to even be accomplices?"

"I would, but I have no idea where you live." I said, waiting for the light to turn green as I tapped my foot on the snowy sidewalk.

"Seriously? I thought every girl in New York did."

"Well, I wouldn't even know who you are if it wasn't for Rae, Nashla, Kalli and all the other girls at my work chatting about you non stop."

"You don't watch commercials? We air on almost every single channel you can get on cable."

"No, I watch TV. And I definitely don't drool over guys on commercials either."

"Alright then." But I could tell I'd taken him by surprise. He probably didn't get this often, girls not knowing who he was. Not that I'm really surprised, I've always thought of him as an arrogant, sarcastic, good with the girls kind of guy- the kind of guy I ignore. From the looks of it, I'm right. However, he seems a little bit more humble than what I took him for.

_I don't want to learn the hard way_  
_Baby hello, oh no, goodbye_

I passed downtown, glancing at the street names and then down at my hand, checking the address Derek had given me. As I continued, I passed one particular apartment complex- Liam's. My heart pounded in my chest as if it wanted to escape, get away from the guy who had tried to capture and wreck it since my freshman year.

I looked away from the pristine building, looking instead at the cars passing by on the street. A huge mistake.

Someone came out of the building in a huff and ran right into me. I yelped as we both tumbled into a snow bank.

Cold, wet snow was covering my face, soaking into my coat, skirt and tights. A warm body laid on top of me as I shivered and froze atop the wintertime bounty.

"Sorry," a gruff voice said. I groaned and rolled over. Looking up I saw dark brown eyes, looking down at me with mischief and danger in their depths. Alertness shot through me and I scrambled out from underneath the unknown man.

"It's f-fine." I said quickly before starting on my way, wanting to get as much room between me and him as possible.

I ran into a solid body. I stumbled in surprise and looked up to see the amused face of Derek Souza.

"H-hey!" I said, smiling up at him sheepishly.

"Hello." a small smile curved his lips. "You seem to have a liking of falling into me."

I glowered. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

"Who's this, cutie?" a slimy, slick voice said from the right. The entrance.

I turned slowly to see Liam Malloy smiling at me slyly. Fear shuddered down my spine and I felt my entire body cower away from here.

"L-Liam." I stuttered, my mouth dry and fear burning in my heart as my pulse accelerated. "Hi, I-I haven't s-seen you in f-for-forever."

"Still have yet ta get that stutter away, huh?" his accent added to the disgustness that was him. I shivered in fear.

"N-no." my cheeks burned.

"I-I can t-tell." he mocked, an evil glint in his eyes that caused me to want to flee, to get as far away from him as possible.

"Leave her alone, Malloy." Derek said in a calm, commanding voice that soothed me. An arm, strong and warm, wrapped itself around my shoulders and brought me into his side where I relaxed slightly. With Derek, his presence reassuring, I knew at least, for once, I wasn't going to have to deal with the slug myself again. Last time, I'd almost died. Literally.

"And you have any right to order me around with my girl, Souza?" the deadly viper sneered.

"Yes, he does." I said, clearly and with no stutter. "Because I'm not your girl, Liam."

"Dude, leave the girl alone. Didn't you have enough fun with Banks?" a dark haired, brown-eyed man asked as he stepped out of the apartment complex. It took me a second before I recognized him as Ramon. He only tagged along on Liam's schemes, and he could be a creep, but he was a heck of a lot nicer than Liam. I'd rather be stuck with him than Liam any day.

A groan from the guy behind us, before he stood up. Dark eyes looked around, assessing Derek and Liam with a sense of unease. Ramon was barely glanced over before his eyes targeted me. I clung to Derek.

"Hello Chloe." his voice was sleek, one made for a liar. His dark, tossled hair and lying eyes scared me, his calloused palms didn't cause me to relax. They caused my hackles, if I was a dog, to rise and a small snarl to rip through me as the hair on my neck rose.

"Royce." I ground out. Sometimes Royce and Liam got along. Sometimes they didn't. When they didn't, it meant they were competing and that meant to get out of their way, and stay out of their way. Last year, the two of them were competing and two trained policemen died trying to break it up.

"I see you still remember me," he said, a sly grin spreading across his handsome and cold features.

"How could I not?" I spat, angry at the fun and amusement he was getting out of my unease. "You were all over the news for five years, your trial and all. Along with you also getting in deadly fights with Malloy." I felt Derek grip my hip and tug me closer to him, as I had begun to move towards the killer.

"You know them well?" Derek whispered into my ear. His hot breath sent chills down my spine, and an emotion that was completely unrelated to the current situation we were in.

"We went to high school together." I spat at Liam's wolfish smile, more bared teeth than anything.

"C'mon, little necro." I flinched away from his words. If Royce said one word about that- "Don't be like that. Who was the one who helped you when you were screaming?"

"I ran into you, on accident." I growled. Derek did not need to know about that incident. About the pills hidden in the deep recesses of my purse. "You didn't help me. If anything you caused it."

"Oh, you caused it yourself, little necro."

"No, I didn't." I snapped. But the voices surrounded me and the memories of when engulfed me. I began to shake.

"Come on, schizo." Liam purred. I flinched away from his slimy voice. "Don't tell me you don't miss those days. Have you even gotten over them?"

"Just leave me be, Malloy. I didn't do anything to you. So, go away."

"Oh, but necro," Royce hissed. "That is the exact same thing you said to the voices."

I flinched away from another painful memory. "Shut up, Banks."

Derek unwrapped his arm from around my shoulders and the freezing January wind howled in, causing me to shiver. I felt myself begin to curve in on myself as another someone I'd hoped would help me ran away as they found out I was crazy.

But Derek didn't leave. Instead, he snatched my tiny hand in his and pulled me away from the three predators and they're horrid auras, reminding me of days I never wanted to go back to.

"Nice talking, we have to go." his deep rumble sent shivers down my spine, in a good way. Derek tugged me around a corner into a black sedan. Opening the passenger side door, he waved me in. I sat down and put my head between my knees.

I never wanted to deal with those two again.

* * *

_ But you got me like a rocket_

_Shooting straight across the sky_

I stared at the door for a second and then opened it up. Derek tapped my shoulder and I jumped, looking back at the black-haired, green-eyed man who had taken me, given me a warm cup of hot chocolate and let me settle down before he turned on Harry Potter and we watched that, letting me unwind. He had never once mentioned the incident concerning Liam, Ramon and Royce. I was grateful for that.

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled up at him. "I'm sure."

"Okay then." he shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. I nodded then pushed my door open.

A mumbled word, it sounded like a curse and I turned around to face him. "Derek, are-" I was cut off by his lips.

Warm, slightly chapped lips brushed against mine gently, breath glancing off and warming my mouth. My lips parted slightly as he pulled away, and I looked up at him pleadingly. He smirked but answered me anyways, coming back down to kiss me gently. I sighed and kissed him back, hands gliding up his chest and wrapping around his neck. His hands settled on my hips, and I curved into him, his gentle touch shooting flames where they met my skin.

I quietly moaned into his mouth as he sent me flying, me standing on my tippy toes as I attempted to get closer. I dug my hands into his raven locks as he kissed me gently, maybe even a little uncertainly, but I was too caught up to notice.

We pulled away, both breathing hard. His green eyes bore into mine, and I smiled. Getting on my tip toes, I pecked his lips and went inside with a whispered, "Good night!"

I left the great Mr. Derek Souza, owner of the Souza and Bae Industries, outside as I locked myself into my apartment, leaving him just standing there. I smirked at his dazed expression and undressed, leaving a trail from the hall, to my bedroom and to my bathroom, glad that Lydia had already filled up the tub. She was to good at her tub. Sadly, she wouldn't except any kind of payment i tried to give her. It sometimes irritated me when I tried to give her a twenty or something and she would turn it down. I really wish she wasn't so selfless.

I fell into the bubbles and hot water, allowing my entire person to be covered, all but my nose concealed in the sweet, cinnamon scented, bubbly heaven. I closed my eyes and relaxed as The Gaslight Anthem played softly over the speakers.

* * *

It doesn't matter how hard I try, by the first hour, I have at least one boy who stays for one hour extra just to talk to me while I'm cashier until Maggie, the girl in charge, is replaced by Rae. We have all of one boy worker here at JJ's and he mostly stays behind the wall, in the kitchen and it's only because he is a terrific cook. Otherwise, JJ would also have a girl on kitchen duty. But, you can't really disagree with JJ when she wants an all girl diner. She's really great at picking, independent, nice and kind women to work here along the few of us who have worked here since high school. Yes, I would be included in that few. I moved through other jobs, but I never quit JJ's.

JJ was a really nice, thirty year old woman and understood the need for bendable hours. Her name wasn't really JJ, it was actually JeJe. She hated it. And had everyone call her JJ. But when JJ's mother was in town, it was immediately JeJe. The diner's sign was switched- I was normally the one who did it, since I'm pro at it- and all the menu's were switched out. Everyone in the little town of Buffalo was used to it. Besides, everyone loved JJ. They would come here if it was called Frog's Toad's Fly. Well, I think Daniel, the kitchen boy, helped that factor.

I sighed as I ignored my newest flirter and smiled apologetically at the woman who was scowling at the boy.

"Get lost, would you?" Rae's ticked off voice sounded from behind the boy. He jumped and turned around. I smirked at his frightened expression, but I don't really blame him. Rae can look deathly scary. I have never been on the receiving end of those glaring, molten copper eyes, and I never wanted to be. The boy scurried away, practically running for the door.

"Hey Chloe!" I turned towards my pager when I finished signing out of the cash register so that Rae could get in. "Yup?"

"JJ called. Lorelei is coming in." I nodded my thanks to Kalli and went to the storage room to get the different sign.

"Nate!" I called as I hauled the thing out the door, seeing the flaming red hair that marked my friend. "Give me hand will-" I squeaked when the sign was pulled from my fingers. Turning to see bright, laughing green eyes looking at me, I flushed a bright shade of crimson.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Going around the building, I pulled out a yellow step ladder and unfolded it. Climbing up the rungs, I carefully unplugged and lifted the sign that said JJ's Diner.

Handing it down to Derek, I huffed and lifted the sign that said JeJe's diner. Gently yanking the huge, yellow plug from behind the sign, I plugged it into the exstention cord that would light it up when someone flipped a switch from inside the diner. I scowled as the sign lit up, flickering for a second before it surged and shone brightly in the early hour.

I turned my head away and looked down as I stepped down the ladder, both so that I didn't fall and so that I wasn't permanently blinded by the sign. When I reached the ground again, I jumped and folded the ladder. Putting it back where it belonged, I went back to the front. I was about to go and walk lesiourously into the warm diner until I noticed the silver camero coming down the quiet street, doing sixty instead of the actual limit of forty five.

I ran towards Derek, yanked the sign from him and hurried inside. "She's coming!" I cried as soon as I was inside. All the normal folk quickly shifted, snagging a JeJe menu from Nashla and acting as if everything was normal. Kalli shooed the confused citizens out of the corner booth in the front and gave them a slighlty different spot, giving them a JeJe menu and saying that this was a usual routine. Rae ran to place a 'table holder' on the corner booth and quickly wipe it down. I scurried to hide the sign in the back room. Closing the door behind me, I noticed Derek leaning against a wall near the cash registers. I scowled at that, I could not deal with him here with Lorelei Magins here also. Sighing, I adjusted my outfit slightly, reapplied my lipstick, stuck a blue, plastic flower in my bun, adjust my collar and skirt, shifted from sneakers to my dark blue heels that went with the rest of the outfit- dark blue, collared button-up shirt, white and sky blue plaid, knee length skirt that was now hiked up to just below midthigh, and a a sliver locket that hung in my nook of my collar bone. Rubbing a vanilla scented lotion up my arms and added a spritz of perfume I presumed myself good enough. Taking a deep breath, I walked out.

Immediately, I was noticed by some of the dating boys who were complete dimwits. I was frowned at by an elderly couple and sighed. This was always the same reaction I got everytime I walked out when Lorelei decided to come in. It sucked. I snatched blue flower ended, blue ball-point pen and a notepad that said JeJe's diner. I grabbed my white with blue hemming apron and tied it back in a perfect bow. I recieved an apologetic smile from all the regular customers and a few from the employees that weren't busy looking important or fashionable. I gulped in a breath before I walked over to Mrs. Magins.

"Hello Mrs. Magins." I said sweetly, turning on the charm. The greying brunette in her late fifties looked up at me and gave me a tight smile.

"Hello, Miss Saunders." she looked down at the menu, before looking up at me. She glanced around and then whispered, "Caught anyone yet?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

And this was why I had to dress up like this. Dear, old Mrs. Magins thought I needed a little dating advice. She had, in the first few visits when I began working here, taken a great intrest me. Then, I had been dating Nate. We broke up a couple months or so later and she'd then taken it upon herself to help me get a new guy. Here was my chance to get her off my hide.

"Yes," I whispered back, placing an excited smile on my lips. Glancing behind me, I mentally thanked all who could hear me that Derek was still standing there and wasn't looking at me. "Him." I pointed at Derek.

"Really?" she asked, giving Derek a good once over. "Isn't he Derek Souza? Owner of Souza and Bae Company?" Of course, the old lady would know that.

Continuing the peppy, excited girl, I nodded enthusiasticaly. "Yeah. Nice catch, isn't he?" I pretended to give Derek a good once over, however, it became real when I noticed the way his muscles bulged under his shirt because of the way he had his arms crossed over his chest.

_Great._ I grumbled in my head. _I'm checking out my fake boyfriend that I kissed last night. Wait, if we kissed, does that make us official?_

Not having heard Lorelei, I nodded at whatever she said. She grinned broadly and I immediately realized that I shouldn't have. Lorelei took my hand, and dragged me towards him.

"Oh no." I muttered, saddened that I hadn't paid attention better. Derek looked in my direction and saw us coming in his direction. When he caught my forlorn expression, curiousity peaked his. I scowled before I switched it for a perky smile. Derek's curiousity grew.

"Hello, young man. I have reason to believe that you are the owner of Souza and Bae. I also have reason to believe that you are dating this nice, young waitress." I blushed furiously as Derek looked at me with wondering eyes. I mouthed "Just go with it." and plastered back on my smile. I giggled, even, and Derek's eyes widened. He then turned towards Mrs. Magins.

"Yes ma'am. I am Mr. Souza. And you are correct, I am dating this lovely girl." He shot me a full blown smile, causing heat to rise in my cheeks and I bit my lip.

"How sweet. You two should take a day out. Chloe?" I looked over at her. She had better not- "I will explain to JeJe later. But, I want you, my dear, to take Mr. Souza here and show him all the wonderous things you showed me, okay?" Oh, but she did. She was going to have me show Derek the city in my overly skimpy outfit in the middle of January. How truly wonderful.

"Wear that cute outfit we went and bought last time, okay?" I nodded, remembering immediately the entire thing because it was hidden underneath my bed. I never wore it. Not that it wasn't cute or anything. It just wasn't something I wore on a daily basis. I normally just wore a turtle neck and jeans. "Oh, and remember the hat, scarf and gloves, alright?"

I nodded again. Lorelei smiled. "Great! You two go have fun." she shoved us towards the door. I lead Derek outside and turned us down onto Maple Street.

As soon as the diner was out of sight, I sat down on the nearest bench and heaved a sigh.

_It' s the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this_

"Sorry I screwed you up in that. I was just desperate to get Lorelei off my back. She loves me the way she loves JeJe, who's JJ, and she concerns herself with my dating life. I kind've of hate it." I looked up at him through my gloveless hands. The January wind bit at my bare arms and legs, causing me to shiver. Having been shoved out the door, I hadn't had time to get my jacket. The chilly air told me I want it.

Derek shrugged as he responded, "Nah, I wound myself into this when I blanked out as you put that coffee down."

I didn't reply as I stood and started the short walk to my apartment. When we got there, I shivered at the feeling of warm, seventy degree air on my freezing skin. I nodded at Jeremy, the cornegarie of my apartment complex. I took the elevator up the third story, not in the mood to take the open air stairs. Walking to my place, I thanked myself for not having locked the door and opened the door. I left the door for Derek to close and walked to my bedroom as I began to unbottom my shirt and pulled it off. I was cold, it had began to snow lightly half-way here, and slightly wet. I didn't really care that Derek was here as I let the shirt drop and I continued to my room in my bra, skirt and heels. I kicked off the heels at the beginning of the hall and began pulling out the flower, bobby pins and flower from my hair. I dropped them in the basket that was beside the bathroom door and let my hair loose, soft, strawberry-blonde tendrils that hit about midback.

I continued to my room, where I closed the door and shed the rest of my diner attire. **(a/n- hey! that ryhmed! i'm a poet and i didn't even know it!) **Pulling the JCPenny bag out from the dark recesses of my bed and pulled out the clothing. I slipped into the tight skinny jeans. They hugged my skinny form from my hips and to my ankles, showing off every curve possible. I grumbled and dug around for the top that went with it. Snatching the short, red dress-like shirt. The black belt shimmered in the middle. Sighing, I pulled it over my head and settled it. The shirt was also tight, and the belt was adjusted so it was loose enough that I didn't feel like I was going to die, but tight enough that I didn't look 'fat'. The sleeves only just hit past my elbow. I snatched the white gloves that matched the outfit and the shiny, 'fur' lined boots from the back of my closet. Pulling those on, I grabbed a black hand band from the collection on my dresser top. Redoing some of make-up, I slipped in a pair of black, droplet earrings and a matching necklace, small black flower falling right into my collar bone. I tightened it a little so it accented my protruding collar bone and thin, porcelain neck, wrapping around tightly the way it was supposed to; it was a chain choker.

I opened the door and ignored the few articles of clothing that were lying on my apartment floor. I opened the door to the coat closet and began digging, looking for the black shawl- I never wore it- and my black and white heat. Snatching the two, both on the floor burried underneath everything else, I placed the hat on my head before I pulled the shawl on. It drapped over my arms and had a soft, inner lining. I sighed and wondered why I didn't wear it more often. I noticed the white 'fur' hemming and completely tossed the idea of wearing it ever again.

I put the gloves on my hands, soft inner lining soothing my sore fingers, the poor things having been punching buttons on a cash box since three a.m. I snatched the purse, after a little digging, that matched the rest of the outfit and turned towards Derek.

"Wow." he muttered as he stared at me.

I turned beet red. "Yeah, it isn't something I normally wear, but I thought since I had dragged you into this, you might as well see me tortured. I mean, lose-lose right? You have to spend the entire day with me, which will get boring, fast and I have to wear this outfit that I absolutely will never wear again. But, it's fair isn't-"

"You're beautiful." Derek murmured. I glanced up at him to see he was right in front of me now. I was about to step away when he took my chin and brought his face down to meet mine.

I completely forgot anything else I was about to say, lost in the way his lips molded themselves to my own. Dropping my purse on the floor and shaking off the easily discarded gloves, I closed most of the space between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted myself onto my toes.

Everyone talks about how kissing the _right_ guy is perfect, sometimes even more so. Now, kissing Nate had never been bad. But- but Derek- was just _different._ I could tell that he hadn't really kissed a lot- if any- other girls before. He was tentative as he kissed me, gentle and slow, slightly unsure of himself. But, he was a fast learner. _Really_ fast and _really _good. When he caught on, he snatched my bottom lip between his teeth and bit down ever so gentlly.

Now, Nate is a good kisser, really, but Derek- Derek just had this _way_ of kissing me that Nate never had. And as I gasped from the gentle pressure, Derek let go and plunged in, laying claim to all. I am no stranger to kissing, really. I was kissed in the fifth grade on a dare. Then in middle school, also on a dare. Then, for a couple months, Luke West. But, only open-mouth puppy kisses in the library stacks, abandoned rooms, behind the bleachers, empty parking lots. I was a young freshman. And after that, I had dated Nate through most of high school. After a little while, we just didn't because we didn't think it was _right_ for us. We liked each other, we did, but we loved each other the way siblings did. The seperation was easy and quick, completely painless, and we went back to being best friends.

But Derek was neither. When his tongue came in, it wasn't like he was trying to stuff it in my mouth, it was like he was _inviting _me. **{a/n- next addition dedicated and chosen by the person who tells me where that line came from.}**

I moaned, and tangled my fingers deeper into his ebony locks. There was a melting feeling in my legs, turning them to jelly so that I was barely staying on my feet, Derek's strong arms were the only thing between me becoming a puddle on the floor.

Something coiled tighter and tighter in my stomach, escaping me in every moan and sigh as Derek's lips kissed my jaw, leaving a trail of smaller kisses down my neck.

I was barely breathing when he pulled back, his breathing as heavy and labored as mine. Green eyes stared deep into my blue ones, and I got lost in them.

"Sorry. Seems I really _don't_ pay attention when I have a pretty girl in front of me." I flushed, pink staining my cheeks.

"Says you. I can barely think currently, much less remember half of the places I'm supposed to be taking you."

He grinned, causing my heart to leap. "Looks like it's catching."

"Hmm, we should probably get going, shouldn't we?" I say, not really wanting to. The way his hands are drawing little circles on my hips, my shirt having risen in our- our _activities, _ was really distracting.

_It's centrifugal motion_

_It's perpetual bliss_

He smiled at that. "More than likely."

I sighed and stepped out of his reach. Bending down, I picked up the three- my gloves counting as two- items I'd tossed on the floor. Derek and I left once I was had my bag situated. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. I smiled and wrapped an around his waist, comfertable and content as we walked outside into the cold January air, the showering of snow having stopped a while ago. I smiled at the chilly breeze, cuddled into Derek's side, happily tucked into his warmth. I could've stayed that way forever, walking everywhere and nowhere in particular, sipping a Starbucks hot chocolate and being, for a few blessed moments, a carefree fifteen year old one more time.

_It's that pivotal moment_  
_It's, ah, impossible_  
_This kiss, this kiss_  
_Unstoppable_  
_This kiss, this kiss_

I kissed Derek's neck, as far as I could reach, and said, "Thank You."

He shivered before whispering, "What?"

"Thank you."

"For what, Chloe?"

"For staying." He smiled down at me.

"I wouldn't have left you. Not when I know how it feels."

"Still, thank you."

"Well then," he bent down and covered my mouth with his, giving me one of the sweetest kisses ever. "You're welcome."

* * *

**So, I am going to end it there and not do anymore 'til I can update it. Yeah, I will finish the story, unless you guys want more _songs_ and think this is a fabulous ending as it is. If so, I won't finish. Just review.**

**D- Demanding much?**

**J- *scowls* I have Spanish homework to memorize. Go away.**

**D- *giggles***

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	6. I Don't Dance

**I know- "what's wrong with you guys? why haven't you been updating?" well, i'm sorry. but my siblings have been keeping the computer from me. and i've had homework. Danni's also been neck deep in homework, which is why she isn't here right now.**

**Anyways, here's a quick update, hope you like it.**

**Also- NO. I'm sorry, but I'm not continuing "This Kiss". I just don't have the want to do so. I've kinda lost the inspiration. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer- you're seriously asking me this when i'm on a site called 'fanfiction'. Really?**

* * *

**I Don't Dance- Lee Brice**

_"I'll never settle down"- that's what I always thought. I was that kinda man, just ask anyone._

Derek flirted with every girl who wanted his attention- which was a large amount mind. He kissed, made-out with every girl. He was there to have fun, but he didn't take it too far. That made most girls even more bold, wanting to be the one he finally took to bed. But Derek stood firm and he didn't ever break his rule, he just flirted and teased with every girl that passed. He knew girls liked him, and he used that to have fun.

Until her.

She was pretty, smart and feisty. She was attending the same college he was, and shared some of his classes. She was always in the back and didn't talk a lot, but got plenty of attention anyways. Derek liked her as well, she was nice and she was pretty. Besides, who knew? Maybe she would be a little fun. So, he talked to her, well, he flirted with her. He went around flaunting himself to snag her attention and tried every way he knew to get her to go out with him.

She never took the bait.

She snapped and barked and told him to go find someone else to play with. She told him off, and he was surprised. So, he toned it down, curious. This girl intrigued him and he wanted to know her. He devoted a lot of attention to her and getting to know her. Slowly, oh so slowly, she put down her guard and put her hand out to be friendly. Derek grinned at the chance. They spent a lot of time together, from coffee breaks, hanging out and studying at the library. He wanted to get to know her, and he was slowly falling for her.

One day, he caught her crying. He'd never seen her cry before. She was the sarcastic one, the carefree one. She made it look that she was whole and happy, just another person trying to make her way in the world. He'd never seen her so broken and vulnerable. He put his arm around her and tried to calm her down. She just buried her face in his chest and sobbed, mumbling about loss and hurt, being lonely and no one caring. This had shocked Derk, that last line had, and he pushed her up, making her look at him. He'd told her, quite firmly, that she should never believe that. _He_ cared about her, _he_ would be there for her, no matter what. She had been shocked, before she'd spilled everything out to him.

Her life had been rough, starting when she had lost her mother when she was five. After that, her father had become distant. He cared and talked to her on the occasion, but he was never really _there_. Her aunt had filled in as the parent, but she had been controlling and demanding. She'd taken the initiative to help her, and her heart had always been in the right place, but she'd taken away anything that might stop her from being only the best. She had hated that about her aunt, but loved the woman unconditionally, after all, who else had been taken care of her? But she hated her father. And now, she was fighting with him again. He'd come home one night and had been drunk, and gotten himself locked up in the hospital. Her aunt was withholding the information of where he was. And that's why she was crying.

When Derek heard all this, he brought her close and whispered that he would help her locate her father. And he did, not even two days later did he come running to her apartment with the name and address of the hospital. He took her there and she had seen her father. He was a little bashed up, but he was sober and he was better. The doctor said that he should be able to leave in a few days at least, a couple weeks at most. He would need supervision, and she told the doctor that he would be well taken care of.

Derek was happy that he could help her, and she was so grateful for him. She couldn't stop thanking him and he was happy that _she _was happy.

That night, Derek got a call from his brother Simon. Simon had heard from one of his buddies that was also attending school with Derek that he'd been friends with the feisty, pretty blonde. Derek had answered that yes, he was and then asked his brother why he was wondering about this. Simon's response was that he was surprised. Derek wasn't the kind of guy that did things for people, unless it was Simon or his dad, and occasionally Tori. Derek had shrugged before saying he cared about her and that they were friends. Simon had laughed and told his blind brother that he'd better be careful. He knew the blonde very well, and that she was slow to trust and quick to judge, but once you have her loyalty, she's true. Derek smiled at this, but then his brother said that he was different. He wasn't like that, he assumed things, gave the person a label and then left it at that. So, Simon's question was, "What makes her different?"

Simon hung up, and Derek was left confused, but his brother was right. Why was this girl different? What made her different?

_I don't dance, but here I am, spinning you 'round and 'round in circles. It ain't my style, but I don't care! I'll do anything with you anywhere. Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand girl, 'cause I don't dance!_

* * *

**Like I said, quick. I may or may not finish it, but I think I like where this ended. sorry.**

**so, "Let's Play A Game" (IT FREAKING NEEDS A NEW TITLE PEOPLE!) should be updated within the next two weeks, so look out for that. And the poll is UP, UP UP!, so your check for that and VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!**

**Love you and Toodles,**

**-Jo**


	7. Somethin' 'Bout A Truck

**So, J isn't going to be around so I guess I'm gonna fill in for her. And let me tell ya- we are gonna have fun!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Kip Moore- for this fun song- and Kelly Armstrong- for this excellent series.**

* * *

**Somethin' 'Bout A Truck by Kip Moore**

_Somethin' 'bout a truck in a farmer's field. A 'no trespass' sign, and time to kill. Nobody's gonna get hurt, so what's the big deal? Somethin' 'bout a truck, in a farmer's field._

I was in that place between awake and asleep and that was when everything began to piece together- the soft fabric beneath me, but uncomfortable flooring; my dry clothes, but wet hair; the clean smell, but the faint taste of beer in my mouth. And I regretted ever wanting to wake up.

"Of course," she giggled. "Anywhere with you, I _trust _you."

I pulled my truck out of the outer circle, pulling away from the bonfire party. The road was bumpy, but I knew a place that we could get away. It would be quiet there, almost no one came 'round that spot. So, I turned out of the empty field we had come to and onto the dirt road. The twisting turns lead us to a four-way stop, where I took the left turn. We bumped through the later hours to a field that was blocked by a rusting metal fence. i jumped out of my truck and pushed open the gate, making it so that I could pass through. I blatantly ignored the yellow sign off to the right, hidden poorly by some tall grass. In bold letters, it read:

**NO TRESPASSING**

I shrugged it off, and got back into my truck. We pulled through the high grass to a large cornfield. Smiling I lead the truck slowly into the high corn stalks, farther and farther into we could no longer see the grassy field we'd gone through. That was when I put the truck in park and got out, heading for the truck bed.

_Somethin' 'bout beer sittin' on ice; after a long hard day, makes it taste just right. On taht dropped tailgate on a summer night; somethin' 'bout beer sittin' on ice._

Pulling down the tailgate, I heaved myself up into the truck bed where a navy cooler with a blue top sat. Grinning triumphantly, I pulled it from underneath the shelf and lifted the white top. There, sitting on tons of ice, was twelve bottles of beer. The back window of the truck opened, right above the shelf, and she popped her head out. I smiled and gestured at the bucket. She giggled and pulled herself through the window. I laughed at her technique of doing so and she stuck her tongue out at me.

I grabbed one of the beers from the cooler and sat down on the tailgate. Popping the top off, I took a swig and sighed contentedly.

_And there's somethin' 'bout a girl in a red sun dress, with an ice cold beer pressed against her lips. In that farmer's field- will make a boy a mess- there's somethin' 'bout a girl in a red sundress._

The girl comes and sits beside me and as she pops open her own beer bottle, I look her over.

Reddish blonde hair falls in soft waves to her shoulders, pinned back at the sides. Her skin is pale, with a hint of tan and oh-so smooth looking. She's petite, with graceful curves and long legs that swing back and forth over the edge of the tailgate.

But what catches my attention is her dress. It's a simple sundress, but a foxy red, bringing out the red hues in her hair and bringing her playful blue eyes to life. She catches me watching her and she takes another swig from her beer before turning to bat her baby-blues at me. I grin back and lean in.

_And there's somethin' 'bout a kiss that's gonna lead to more on that drop tailgate back behind the corn. The most natural thing you've ever felt before; there's somethin' 'bout a kiss that's gonna lead to more._

Her lips meet mine eagerly and she places her beer bottle down on the other side of her. I place mine beside me in favor of getting closer to continue the kiss. Her side is pressed against mine and I have one hand on her hip, the other in her hair. Both of her hands are locked around my neck, keeping her close so that I can't pull away- not that I'd want to anyone.

The faint taste of strawberries and the spice of beer are both on those perfect pink lips and I search for that taste within her mouth as well. She moans breathily, pulling herself even closer and swinging one leg over mine. I pull her up so that she's straddling me. Her hips grind against mine and it's mine turn to moan, which seems to turn her on as she pulls dominance on the kiss and takes her own time to explore. Her fingers thread through my hair and I feel something in my stomach, like liquid heat, just boiling there.

As I slowly pull us backwards so that I'm on my backside and she's on top, I know that I'm gonna have fun tonight.

_And there's somethin' 'bout a truck in a field and a girl in a red sundress with an ice cold beer to her lips beggin' for another kiss. And there's somethin' 'bout you and me and the birds and the bees and- oh- have mercy; it's a beautiful thing. Ain't nothin' 'bout it luck, and somethin' 'bout a truck._

She giggles and pulls away. I open my eyes slowly to see hers playfully staring back at me. I squeeze her hips gently and she grinds them down on to me. I feel me eyes roll back and I hear another giggle, this one of delight at the fact that she's in charge.

Oh, not for long doll.

I roll us over, so that she's below me. She stares up at me in innocence and curiosity. I lean down and lead her into a forceful kiss, where she's completely spellbound and she moans quietly. I press my lips against hers harder and she gasps. I then remove my mouth from hers, making her whine at the loss of contact. I grin down at her and she pouts. I want to kiss it so bad, her full, rosy red lower lip just begging for attention, but I decide that I will find a different spot to make my mark- her perfect neck.

Kissing her jaw gently, I move slowly downwards. I nip right underneath her jaw and she bucks underneath me, a squeal escaping her lips as her nails dig into my shoulders.

_"Derek,_" she moans out, and I bite the sensitive skin that connects her neck to her shoulder. I love the way my name rolls off her tongue, making that want increase in my stomach ten-fold.

Sucking at the bite mark, she buries her face in my hair as she moans, shivering under my touch. Her hands are now on my biceps and and she's digging crescents into the muscle. When I move away to see the mark, I feel pride swell in me. She'll be wearing that mark for awhile. I blow on it and she wiggles beneath me, obviously enjoying the warm air against her skin.

"_Derek!" _she whines, and this time I give her what she wants- I collide my lips with her needy ones.

_Somethn' 'bout a creek around 2 a.m.- after a few of those beers, you wanna dive on in. You don't need no clothes, so just hand 'em on a limb. There's somethin' 'bout a creek around 2 a.m._

"Come on!" she giggles. I see the mark on her neck and I want to go back to what we were doing earlier. But she demanded that we do something else- play in the small creek she saw a couple miles back.

She swears that it runs through this area and I let her lead me from the corn field and into a small patch of woods- there is no way I can resist those blue eyes.

Suddenly, moon light glistens off something and she lets out an excited squeal when we find a mini waterfall and a small pool beneath- what makes the creek. I follow her to the edge and watch curiously as she lets go of my hand.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she questions me, and pulls off her red sundress. I see underneath a white lace bikini underneath it. I'm slightly shocked at how prepared she came, and that's when I notice that she's where a _bikini_. Her sun-kissed skin is a soft porcelain and it simply glows with the moonlight reflecting off it. Giggling, she moves to the edge of the pool and jumps right in. "It's nice and cool!" she cries, resurfacing.

I laugh as she giggles, beginning to float in the water. I strip down to my boxers and jump into the pool after her. She laughs as she wipes water from her face. I join her, and when she's got her eyes closed, I splash her.

She cries out in shock, staring disbelievingly at me, and then I splash her again. With that, she catches on and splashes me back.

_And there's somethin' 'bout a truck in a field and a girl in a red sundress with an ice cold beer to her lips beggin' for another kiss. And there's somethin' 'bout you and me and the birds and the bees, and- oh- have mercy; it's a beautiful thing. Ain't nothing 'bout it luck, and somethin''bout a truck._

We're both shivering by the time we get out, but the grins on our faces don't leave. Quickly, we toss on our dry clothes, not caring for our wet undergarments, and race back to the truck. She beats me by a hair, by I don't let her know that as she tries to brag and I shoot her down each time saying that I won.

"Whatever," she grumbles, before popping into another beer bottle. She takes a drink, before she begins to giggle. "Because you know I beat you!"

I roll my eyes at her and take a swig from my own bottle. "You wish," I retort.

"Keep a' tellin' yourself that!" she giggles. I shrug, and sit down. She sighs, before standing up on the bed of my truck and walking over to the back window above the shelf. I watch her, wondering what she's doing. When she leans in, I take a look at her butt because, what else was I suppose to do?

"Be a gentleman!" she hollers from inside and I snicker before turning my attention back to the sky. When she pulls herself out, I see that she's got my three emergency blankets. Laying two down on the bed of the truck, she lays down and pats the blanket beside her. I smile at her brilliant idea, laying down and curling against her back. She sighs and puts the blanket over us. I tug down around me and she pulls it to her front and we efficiently cover ourselves. I wrap one arm around her waist and close my eyes, the sweet scent of beer, the crisp scent of lake water and the enticing scent of strawberries send me into my dreams.

When I finally pry my eyes open, the first thing i see is a head of strawberry blonde hair. It's still slightly damp and smells faintly of lake water and beer, but strongly of strawberries. A sigh escapes the person who I have an arm wrapped around and that's when I realize it- I have no idea what their name is.

"G'mornin' D," the girl giggles, before sitting upright. "What the hell?" she exclaims, looking around her.

I sit up and see her alarmed blue eyes, causing me to immediately put a hand on her arm. "Calm down, I know where we are." I say with as much reassurance as I can.

"Oh my gosh," she grumbles, rubbing her temples. "What in that witch's name _happened_?"

"That witch's?" I ask in confusion.

"Witch, friend, Tori," she mumbles, continuing to rub her temples. "Take your pick, they all describe her."

"Wait, _Tori_?" I ask, suddenly very aware of the name. "As in Victoria Enright Tori?"

"Yeah," she says slowly, looking up at me cautiously. "How do you know that?"

I scowl and run a hand through my hair. "Oh, she is so gonna kill me."

"Why?" she asks, before realization dawns on her features. "Derek- you're her brother."

"Oh, yeah." I mumble, pulling my hand down my face. "She told me to stay away from you."

"Well then," she says, rolling her eyes. "She never told _me_ to stay away from _you._"

"What?" I ask, suddenly very bewildered at her smirk.

"Last night was very fun," she murmurs seductively, biting her lip and looking up at me through half lidded eyes.

"Really?" Now, I'm downright confused.

"Mm-hmm," she says, rolling to her knees. "And I wouldn't mind having someone who made me feel that alive around."

"So, what?" I say quietly. "What are you saying?" Because if she's saying what I think she's saying, then I'm so not backing off.

"Well, I don't think I'm really saying anything." she says, before she presses those perfect pink lips to mine. I sigh at the contact, and wrap an arm around her waist, putting the other on the small of her back and keep her pressed against me. Her hands are locked around my neck as she keeps her chest pressed up against mine, her lips staying in sync with mine.

Oh, yeah. There's no way I'm leaving this girl alone.

"By the way," she pulls away breathlessly. "My name's Chloe."

_Ain't nothin' 'bout it luck, and somethin' 'bout a truck._

* * *

**This fun product was brought to you by Danni.**

**Please review, favorite, follow, yadda- yadda- yadda**

**Thanks!**


	8. According To You

**Pretty much, J started this and I asked if I could finish it. She said sure and told me to stop texting her at two a.m.. I then sent her text asking why. She never responded. *grins like Chesire Cat***

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

**According To You by Orianthi**

Chloe couldn't believe she ever fell for the slimy jerk in the beginning. Or maybe she never had- it had just been peer pressure. Nate had been every girl's dream- charming, sweet, perfect, and _datable_. When he asked her to prom, who was she to say no? He asked her on a date three days later, who was she to deny it? He gave her his first kiss, who was she to push him away? But, now, _now_ she could see her problem. They never went anywhere. They never were seen together. They never allowed themselves to be seen in public. Her _aunt_ and _father_ didn't even know about him. None of her friends. Nobody.

Until the new kids came.

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right._

The eldest boy, Derek, had glared at her as soon as she had smiled at him. Like he didn't want the attention. From then on, she made it a point to befriend. She got close to his sister- Tori- who had intially hated the perky, sweet blonde, but came to adore her for her sweet, lovable, kind and trusting nature. She was dependable and she didn't object to going to the mall.

Then, came Simon. He'd hit on her at first, the sweet blonde that was his sister best friend and polar opposite. Tori was cooler for that, not as much of a burden. Then, Chloe had told him she was unavailable. He'd asked who'd caught her eye. She'd frozen, because, what was she supposed to say? That she was dating Nate? Obviously not, she barely knew this blonde Korean. She had been saved by the fact that her aunt had called and said her dad would be flying in that night and he would be taking her out to dinner. She'd left in a rush.

The day came that she finally got the courage to say hi to Derek. He'd completely ignored her, but that hadn't stopped her. She'd become his little follower, going almost everywhere he went and chattering his ear off. He'd ignored her, but that also meant he couldn't acknowledge her presence by saying 'Go away'. Chloe never left him alone.

Nate got mad. Very, very mad. He didn't like the fact that she was always with _two _other guys, if you counted Simon. He got angry and told her that she really couldn't do anything right. How stupid was she to be hanging around with the dark, new boy who seemed shady? He'd told her never to hang out with them again. Chloe couldn't do anything, so all she could ask was if she could hang out with Tori. He'd grudgingly allowed that relationship, but he'd pulled the strings on going over to her house. Chloe had bent and did exactly as he asked.

He was her first boyfriend, what was she to do?

_According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind._

Simon had been hurt and Derek, though he didn't let anyone know, felt lonely. I mean, who else at this blasted school had tried to befriend him? But he didn't let it bug him, she most likely just got tired and decided to stop. He was used to it, but he didn't let anyone know that he was also hurt by it. Had he really been so aggravating? Simon had tried to talk to her everywhere, and she'd ignored him, run from him, even going as far as to close her front door in his face. She didn't sit with them at lunch anymore and nobody knew why- except for Tori.

Tori had been her first, _real_ friend. As soon as Chloe couldn't hold it in any longer because she was so miserable, she'd run straight to Tori. She had let it all out, stating how she was in a relationship with Nate, what he had forbidden, where they had gone, how they had started, all the things they'd done together.

Her best friend had gotten extremely angry. She had cussed out Nate, yelling at the wall furiously as if it was her friend's so-called boyfriend. She told her about how she needed to get out of this relationship and Chloe had immediately told that she didn't know how.

After the three hours of advice, Chloe had called up Nate. They had met at the park and she'd tried her best to tell him what she wanted. He'd gotten angry again. He'd yelled at her, telling her difficult she was. Had she even liked him in the first place? He couldn't seem to do anything to make her happy, when he was trying so hard to make them both happy. Chloe believed his marsh green eyes and promised to never bring this up again. He'd left her with a harsh kiss.

What was she to do, when her first boyfriend had appeared to give up so much for her?

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life- According to you. According to you._

Nate had decided to take her out of town for a date. Chloe had been giddy with excitement. They hadn't really dated in so long. She was beyond ecstatic. When she'd told Tori about the date, she couldn't believe a word she was saying. But, with her best friend's eyes aglow and a smile on her lips after looking so down in the dumps for so long, she couldn't bring herself to down her day. She'd agreed to help her out.

However, when Tori had gotten home, she'd gone straight to her brothers and father. She'd quickly explained her friend's situation and they'd all looked concerned- except for Derek. He seemed to be exempt from every rational train of thought. He'd marched away from the table, making them all curious as to why he was suddenly so upset. He had never seemed to give a crap about Chloe. In fact, if ever had anything to say about the perky blonde, it was a sarcastic comment. But now, now he was angry. Derek was angry with the man who was playing with Chloe. He had seen the douche in the hallways, flirting with sluts from the cheer and dance squad, kissing them, groping them. He'd seen the all-star basketball player doing things the golden boy shouldn't.

But he'd never been able to say anything about, and now he could. He was hurting the girl Derek was _majorly_ crushing on. And that was not okay with Derek. She could ignore him, but someone could not hurt her and get away with it. It was far from okay with him.

When the day of the date had come around, Nate had met Chloe at the park. He'd taken in her jeans and simple shirt and jacket with a slight look of disgust on his face. She could _never_ dress to impress, and she'd also been five minutes late. What was he to do with a girl who couldn't bother to be perfect for her boyfriend? He just sneered a reaction at her choice of clothes and Chloe had blushed, saying that she wasn't sure what to wear. He'd rolled his eyes and gotten in the truck. Chloe had followed suit, quiet and upset with his unhappiness. It was what she was comfortable in, didn't he know that? But of course, she should have known to dress better. This was Nate after all and he was five-star. How could she have done this to her boyfriend?

Nate was so perfect, how could she not try and be so for him?

_But according to him- I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head._

The date was iffy. On both sides. Nate was flirting with what seemed like every girl they saw and Chloe felt pushed to the sidelines. It was like she wasn't even there, the older girls not even acknowledging her presence, or the fact that his hand was wrapped around hers. Or maybe what really bugged her was the fact that Nate was flirting back with them, maybe that was it.

When they got home, Chloe had run to her room and cried. She felt so deflated. He'd never really looked at her once, and though he hadn't done anything to prove his disloyalty, it felt like. How much had she done for him? She'd shoved her _friends _ away, just to make him happy. But now, she felt like the one being shoved aside. And what was she to do?

She called up Tori, crying over the phone. Tori had tried to comfort her sweet friend and as she was talking, she saw Derek in the doorway of the living room. He was just standing there, like he didn't have anything better to do... That was when she realized it. It may not have been the best method, but she got it. A grin pulled at her lips, one that made Derek immediately feel edgy, and she spoke into the phone about how it was okay if she dumped Nate. Chloe had sniffled and asked, how? No one would want her if she was dropped by Nate.

Tori had giggled into the phone, saying that she knew a guy who liked her, a _lot_. Derek stared at his sister, wide-eyed. Chloe had sat up from her slouched position on her bed and asked who. Tori had laughed at the sudden eagerness in her friend's voice and could just imagine the spark lighting in her eyes. 'Oh, Chloe', she said, 'I can't tell you that.' Chloe had deflated a bit about that, but perked up when Tori said, 'But I _can _tell you he thinks your beautiful, and that your constantly on his mind.'

Chloe had hung up, giddiness working into her system. She was liked. Thought of as incredible. When had Nate, the star boy, ever thought of her as beautiful?

_According to him- I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. _

When Chloe showed up at school the next day, there was a bright smile on her face. Tori's slightly sour mood from her brother having stolen the last of the not burnt waffles from breakfast this morning turned completely around when she saw her friend. She motioned her brothers over and hoped that she wouldn't shove them away.

The blonde didn't even seem to notice the change in the number of people she had walking to class. She chattered animately with Tori and Simon, seeming have to completely forgotten the long weeks and restraint on the fact that she wasn't allowed to speak to them. She'd smiled politely at Derek who'd nodded his head at her, which sent her heart a million miles an hour. Chloe almost pulled up short as the butterflies flew around in her stomach. When she saw Nate, they dimmed. But- what- how- _why? _Wasn't Nate the one who should be causing her giddiness, and her excitement. Not the fact that Derek had acknowledged her. She shrugged it off as Tori asked her a question about Biology.

**You're beautiful, amazing, don't forget that, alright?**

Chloe just stared at the note in her locker. Tori was grinning, as was Simon and Derek was immersed in his book. The bold words were slightly sloppy, as if the writer didn't have the best penmanship. Chloe's first question was, "who sent this?"

There was no signature or clue to who had sent it, just the note. Chloe smiled at its message and tucked it in with her things, before going to grab her math textbook.

She knew it wasn't Nate, when had he ever been so simple, yet sweet?

_Everything is opposite and I don't feel like stopping it, so baby, tell me what I've got to lose?_

Over the next days, Chloe tried so desperately to figure out who her sender was. Every day was a new note, with a new message, and it always left a smile on her face. Chloe wanted to know who was writing this, sending her these sweet letters. Nate didn't know anything about them, but as soon as she was sure of who was sending them to her, she would definitely go for him. No one had ever sent butterflies in her stomach the way she did. No one had ever made her feel so adored and cared for. She lived off the sweet, warm feeling that crept into her with each new note.

Today, when she got to her locker, the note read:

**_How beautiful is the rain?_**** Beautiful, yes, but not quite as you. Chloe, your purity outshines all beauties- you're radiant.**

Chloe blushed at the note, but that warmth filled her veins and pulsed in her heart. This sender was sweet, sweeter than everything.

"Who's that from?" Chloe spun around at the sudden voice and turned to see _Nate_ standing there. She pushed her hair back behind her ear and looked everywhere that wasn't Nate's eyes. He asked his question again as he pressed into her locker, causing the metal lock to click into place. It felt like a sentence and it scared her. She didn't want to be cornered by him, especially when he looked extremely scary, the way he did right now.

The frightened girl shuttered away from the boy. He crept closer, his mint breath blowing in her face but it didn't invite her to kiss him- instead it disgusted her.

"Someone who cares," she snapped and then pushed him away, walking- well, storming- to where Tori, Simon and Derek stood.

Tori immediately congratulated her friend on what she said, Simon gave her a thumbs up and Derek nodded his approval. All Chloe cared about was Derek's acknowledgement. The same butterfly feeling exploded in her stomach when she saw that he made eye contact with her gave her his vote, making her feel like a million bucks.

Nate had never made her feel that way, never made her feel so worth it.

_He's into me for everything that I'm not according to you. According to you: I'm boring, I'm moody and you can't take me any place. According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. _

The notes kept coming and Nate kept inquiring Chloe on who they were from. And since she didn't know, she couldn't tell him who was sending them to her anyways- but she didn't tell him that. Just kept smiling, or glaring, that they were from someone who genuienly liked her.

Nate kept getting frustrated, where he wasn't focusing during basketball practice and his classes. He was the kinda guy who had to have everything, and if he didn't have full attention, what was the point of the game? But he would figure out who this sender was, and then get him to stop sending her those notes. He would figure it out and he would win- he always did. Except for now, where his concentration and determination failed him everywhere.

Tori was happy with her accomplishment; she had Chloe falling and seeing someone else as a possible canidate to hold her heart. And Tori knew, for a fact, that her brother would do anything in his will power to keep a smile on that girl's face- even send her cheesy letters.

"This one is perfect!" Tori spun to see her friend giggling and blushing over a new note. She had fianlly stopped looking over Derek's shoulder to get it written, and she saw she'd done well. Chloe's face was glowing as she read the written words. Curious as to what wolf-boy had written, she leaned over her friend's shoulder to read the note.

**Hello, beautiful. If I had a dime for every time that smile lit up the world, I'd be rich- because darling, I've never seen anything more stunning.**

"I'm in love," Chloe giggled, a blush rising on her cheeks as she read the note again.

"With whom?" both girls spun to see Nate glowering at them. Tori scowled at the low-life excuse for a boy.

"Someone perfect, obviously." Tori rolled her eyes, as if this was old news. Chloe smiled at her friend's bravery and she glanced at the note one more time. Yes, she was through.

"Yes, he is." Chloe said, walking forward and in front of her protective friend. Derek rounded the corner just then to see her confront him. "And when I find out who he is, I will happily through myself at his feet."

"Oh, really?" Nate said, this would be perfect for him. If he told her that all of these notes were from him, he'd secure his place with her.

"Yes, I would. Because he would care about me enough to tell me that I'm not some low-life and to get back on my feet- that I'm a person and that I _matter_." Chloe said indignantly.

_I'm the girl with the worse attention span; you're the boy who puts up with that- according to you. According to you._

"Well what if I told you I was the one sending those," Nate said snidely, grinning down at Chloe triumphantly. The girl paused, before she trudged on, hoping to high heaven that he was lying.

"Well, according to you, I'm useless, pathetic, unworthy, boring, unattractive, etc. I could keep listing things from the beginning of our so-called relationship."

"Baby," Nate tried for soothing this time. "I promise I'm the one who's been sending those. I've been trying to repair us."

"Oh really?" Chloe said, suddenly feeling really stupid.

"Well, then I guess you've just broken another promise to her." Derek's deep rumble came from behind Nate, who spun around to face the towering boy. Nate clenched his jaw, unhappy with the fact that someone was trying to plot him out.

"What do you mean, Derek?" Chloe asked, cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"I mean, golden boy here isn't the one sending you those notes," Derek said firmly, glancing back at Chloe.

"So, you know who is then?" Chloe asked. Derek noed, glaring at Nate. "So, who is it?"

Derek took a deep breath, glancing at his sister who used her eyes to encourage him along. "Me,"

Chloe stared at him for a second, uncomprehending. Then she glanced down at the sweet note from today, before asking, "Do you know what this note says then."

"Yes," Derek says, thankful now that Tori had him memorize every single one of the notes he wrote.

"Okay, first I want Nate to tell me what it says. If he can't, then Derek, well-" Nate snapped his gaze to Chloe, fear creeping into his body. He was supposed to tell her what that stupid note_ said_? Why would anyone know what it said besides her? He doubted than anyone- even the sender- knew what was written there.

"I don't remember," Nate said with a shrug. Hoping that would pass for Chloe, he turned to smirk at Derek.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head._

"Hello, beautiful," Derek started, thinking of what he'd written last night. "If I had a dime for every time that smile lit up the world, I'd be rich. I've never seen anything more stunning."

Chloe gaped up at Derek for a second, before she let a small squeal escape her lips and she ran up to him, pressing her lips to his. Derek was shocked to say the least, but he closed his own eyes, and wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the moment of her petal soft lips on his own.

_According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite. I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I've got to lose. He's into everything I'm not according to you._

When Chloe pulled away, she blushed and began to back away, but settled into his arms when Derek pressed his lips her head.

"I think you may be unwelcome here," Chloe heard Tori speaking to Nate, but she was too focused on the warmth of being in Derek's arms. He made her feel safe, and loved, and cherished. Everything that Nate didn't have her feel.

_I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. __(oh, no) Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad that you're making me decide!_

_According to me- you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right..._

Chloe felt Derek's warm arms wrap around her waist and she leaned against his chest, comforted as she locked the photo in place. A smile rose to "wolf-boy's" lips when he saw the picture of them set on the table in her bedroom.

"I have something for you," he whispered into her ear. Chloe shivered as his warm breath cascaded down her neck and raising goosebumps on her arms.

"Oh, really?" she said.

"Yup, you wanna see it?" Chloe nodded and Derek pulled away. They both immediately missed the warmth of the other.

Derek reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an ivory box. Opening it, he pulled from it a gold locket in the shape of a paw print. Chloe smiled fondly upon seeing it, but eagerly lifted her ponytail none the less. When he had clasped it in the back, Chloe turned to kiss him and Derek knew he would never get tired of this. Her lips on his, sparks flying and her in his arms.

_Cause according to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I've got to lose? He's into me for everything I'm not according to you. (you, you)_

_According to you. (you, you)_

_According to you, I'm stupid, I"m useless, I can't do anything right._

Chloe rested her arms around his neck and she was on her tippy toes. Her soft lips searching hers, his tongue caressing her mouth gently, it was all done so gently, so delicately, so perfectly.

And Chloe wondered why she ever fell for that jerk in the first place. Because, according to him, she was nothing but a toy.

According to Derek? She was everything. The way he acted, talked and kissed her told her that. She never wanted anything to be different.

* * *

**What ya think? I hoped you liked- review, favorite, follow. Yeah, all that jazz.**

**This was brought to you by Danni.**


End file.
